Silence
by IlovemyDeanBean
Summary: In this silence..I am free...


He sat across from her,his eyes on the ceiling.  
She sat in front of him, her eyes on her toes. Her eyes on the chipping nailpolish, the hang nail. The spot where she'd stepped on the tack.  
  
Luka picked up the newspaper, straightened the paper, refolded it, and put it back down, doing anything but dragging his eyes to the shadow in front of him.  
  
She opened her mouth, closed it, and started to feel around in her pockets for her cigarettes.  
******************  
Give me release  
witness me  
I am outside  
give me peace  
******************  
He walked the length of the room, randomly running his hand against the front of the cupboards, looking down at the spot by the microwave. He leaned over the sink, scratching at the mold that grew in the grout.  
  
Abby turned over on her side, pulling her jacket over her face. She flexed her foot in front of her, imagining herself a ballerina dancer.  
  
He looked over, listening to the movement of her sweatpants as she flexed her leg up and down. Anything to keep her mind off of the akwardness of everything.  
  
Luka threw a mug into the sink, just to watch her jump.  
  
Over her shoulder, Abby glared.  
********************  
Heaven holds a sense of wonder  
and I wanted to believe  
that I'd get caught up  
when the rage in me subsides  
*********************  
Luka searched through the cabinets, papers around him. Papers of past, future, present, with numbers, letters, warnings of his water being turned off. That the electricty company was going to take away his source to the world.  
  
She turned on her stomach, pulling the small pillow that smelled like spilled alchol, like cheap perfume over her head, blocking out the silence.  
  
He slammed the cabinet door shut, biting his lip as the wood split down the middle.  
  
She rolled her eyes, hugging her chest.  
*************  
In this white wave  
I am sinking  
in this silence  
in this white wave  
in this silence  
I believe  
***************  
She turned the television on. She sat perfectly still, lit cigarette in her fingers, the images flashing quickly back and forth, but no words.   
  
He sat in the chair, his head thrown back over the rest, his eyes closed.Closed so tight, he could hear the pictures flash back and forth, he could hear the actors walking across the screen.  
  
Abby picked up the remote, switching the channels quickly, watching the actors in an weird, masochistic dance.Anything to keep her mind alert. Anything to stay awake.  
*******************  
Passion chokes the flower  
'til she cries no more  
possessing all the beauty  
hungry still for more  
********************  
He held the letter in his hand, pursing his lips.  
  
This time she refused to face him, tears racing down her cheeks.  
  
He read it over and over, letting his eyes wander over the words. The words.  
  
She looked down at her shaking hands.  
  
He scrunched the paper in his fist. The crunching awoke the birds outside the window.  
****************  
Heaven holds a sense of wonder...  
****************  
One by one, she tore the pictures he'd handed her, without looking at her face. One by one, she stuffed the photos in the couch cushions, thinking of some way to take all the memories home with her in her purse.  
  
Luka touched her hand, taking it to his cheek.  
  
"Don't do this" Abby whispered,"Please, don't do this"  
*****************  
I can't help this longing  
comfort me  
I can't hold it all in  
if you won't let me  
  
Heaven holds a sense of wonder...  
********************  
He sat in front of her, hands on her knees.  
  
Abby looked away, heart racing in her chest."I still don't know what to say to you. I'm sorry..."  
  
His eyes searched her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Luka. I'm sorry..."  
  
Luka rested her hand against his chest, searching her eyes.  
  
"Don't, please..."  
*********************  
  
I have seen you  
in this white wave  
you are silent  
you are breathing  
in this white wave  
I am free  
********************  
He sat down there, looking up at her with empty eyes. With sad eyes, tears collecting in the corners like liquid glass.  
  
Abby licked her bottom lip, searching for the now mythical cigarettes. Her hands shook, her hand that felt his heartbeat race through her veins.  
  
Looking away, she touched his cheek, taking his hand in hers, resting it on her cheek."I'm sorry" 


End file.
